


The Snippet That Grew

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair, sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snippet That Grew

## The Snippet That Grew

by James Rellan

They're not mine (dammit) but I show them one helluva good time. No money made.

Dedicated to Senad. This is all Jim Ellison's fault. He flexed his pecs at me and demanded sex with Blair. How could I refuse?

Not betaed.

* * *

Blair opened the door to the loft, shuffled in under the weight of his books, student midterms and his ubiquitous backpack. As he shut the door with his hip, Blair grumbled about the 'joys' of academia and the suspicion he had about a certain Sentinel eating the last piece of chocolate cake. 

"Oof!" Blair saw everything he carried scatter across the floor as someone tackled him from behind. 

"Um, listen..." he began survival mode engaged without a conscious thought. 

"Quiet," the voice of his Sentinel rumbled into his ear. 

"Jim?" Blair yelped. "What are you doing?" 

"I said, 'Quiet'," Jim ordered and flipped Blair over onto his back. 

Confused blue eyes opened wider as Blair took in Jim's state of dress. Or rather his state of undress. 

Jim Ellison crouched over his Guide bare-chested, bare-bottomed, wearing only a pair of white socks. 

Wow, Blair thought, God does listen. 

That was the last real thought he had for quite a while. 

Jim leaned down and latched onto Blair's mouth stealing breath and tongue in one fell swoop. He felt Blair moan, the sensation rippling down his spine and causing his toes to curl. He renewed his efforts to excavate his soon-to-be totally ravished lover's tonsils. 

Blair's head spun from the lack of oxygen as he tried to wiggle his hands between Jim's sweaty chest and his own shirt covered one. Jim resisted any efforts to separate their bodies until he realized what Blair was doing. He reluctantly released his Guide's tongue. 

"Do you need this shirt, Chief?" Jim panted licking and sucking his way down Blair's throat. 

"Hmm?" 

"Didn't think so." 

Two hands gripped the fragile cloth blocking Jim from his lover's skin and yanked it open. The shirt gave a satisfying rip and buttons flew in all directions. 

Jim licked down Blair's chest to the ringless nipple. His tongue circled the little nub flicking it until it hardened and demanded more attention. With a growl, Jim sucked the nipple into his mouth raking his teeth across the sensitive flesh. 

"Oh, go-" Blair's breath caught. 

Jim released the willing little captive and smiled at the ring in the other tit. "How sensitive is it, Chief?" 

"F-find out, man." 

Slowly, Jim slid his tongue through the gold loop and gently pulled. 

The sensation shot from Blair's nipple straight to his groin making him aware that he still wore his jeans and they were too damn tight. He risked a glance down. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. 

The look of total concentration on his lover's face as Jim thrust his tongue slowly and repeatedly through the ring very nearly short-circuited Blair's body. The fun almost ended too soon. 

"Jim. Pants. Now." 

The Sentinel chuckled hearing the desperate demand in his Guide's voice. He braced on his left hand as his right slid down to cup Blair's erection. The palm of his hand rubbed hard against the head of Blair's cock contrasting with the slow and gentle attention Jim still gave the adorned nipple. 

Blair bucked up with a shout not getting very far as Jim pushed down against him. He felt Jim's rock hard dick press into his thigh and whimpered from sensory overload. 

Sensory overload? He opened his eyes again. "Jim?" he managed to gasp. "Where...the dials?" 

Jim gave a light nip to Blair's distended tit and left it reluctantly. The concern and lust warring for dominance in his Guide's eyes thrilled his well-guarded heart. "Up far enough for me to hear your heartbeat roaring in my ears. To smell your pheromones. To feel the blood pounding through your cock. To see you all flushed and wanting with every little tremor." 

"Oh, god." 

The Sentinel sat back on his knees his leaking cock resting almost flat against his hard abs. "And now to taste." 

Two sets of eager fingers tore at the fly of the jeans but fortunately the denim was strong and merely fell open instead of following the ripped shirt's example. 

Blair lifted his hips and Jim pulled the jeans down far enough to allow him access to his prize. 

Jim stared in fascination at his lover's cock before bending down. He opened his mouth, closed his lips just over the wet tip and almost zoned on the amazing taste. Blair's fingers ran through his short hair distracting him enough to bring him out of it. He silently thanked his Guide rubbing the flat of his tongue against the sensitive crown as a reward. 

"Jim! God! Please! Please, I can't-" 

The Big Guy took pity and sucked the cock in as far as he could. 

Tongue lashing, lips pressing, teeth scoring, working together up and down Blair's length until Jim felt the balls tightening. 

Jim knew he wouldn't last much longer so he released Blair to quickly align their cocks. Blair's hand joined his lover's and they both pulled and squeezed with the same rhythm until Blair finally lost control. His cock spurted come over their joined hands and slick bodies. 

The smell hit Jim like a runaway train and his come mixed with the semen and sweat already present. 

* * *

Sometime later Blair's brain came back online. He looked down to see that he still wore his ripped shirt, his jeans and underwear tenaciously clung to his left foot and best of all _his_ Sentinel laying over him like a live blanket. Jim still wore his socks. 

Life was perfect except for one thing. 

"Jim?" 

"Hmm." 

"You ate that last piece of chocolate cake, didn't you?" 

* * *

End The Snippet That Grew by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
